We Meet Again
by iikawin
Summary: Caroline died in a car accident and returns as a ghost that can possess anyone's body. What happens when she decided to take over her husband Niklaus' assistant's body? One-shot, drabble.


It took a nanosecond to take over the body of my husband's stupid assistant. It has been a year since my car accident and the girl has been getting a bit too close to him.

I slowly rubbed the red lipstick I found in her purse on her- my lips then smirked at the bathroom mirror. She dressed like a nun, and we can't have that right now, can we? I snapped my fingers and just like that my new body was now covered with sexy red and black clothing.

I wore a sexy mini skirt, a simple black bra with 6 inch Louboutins. I smiled then began my journey to Niklaus' office.

"Hi" I said shyly, I was faking of course but I love being submissive. He still had the same massive office that I remember him making love to me in. He sat behind his desk that had a picture of me and our daughter.

"Hello, Jessica." Niklaus responded without looking up from his computer. When he finally looked up to properly greet me, well his assistant, all he could do was stare with his slightly open and eyes wide.

"What the hell are you doing, sweetheart?" He finally asked trying to hide his shock, something he definitely couldn't hide was the redness of his cheeks.

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you're doing…" I purred in the sexiest voice that Jessica could conduct.

I shut the door behind me and strutted my way over to his desk, hips swaying side to side. "So how are you holding up, boss?" I asked after taking a seat on his desk.

"I am fine, thanks for your concern." He responded with a stern look on his face. He was fighting back, how cute.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Mikaelson." I hopped off the desk, walked to him and straddled his lap like I owned it, ignoring the possibility of being rejected.

"And what might that be?" He adjusted his position so that he sat comfortably with his hands squeezing my thighs. The gesture hurt me a bit, my husband touching another woman, actually it pissed me off but that's not the point right now, all I wanted was to get fucked by him again. He is a pro in the bedroom and always had me coming back for more.

"When was the last time you got your cock sucked?" I asked, licking my red lipstick covered lips in a predatory manner, but Niklaus and I both know that the only predator in the room was him.

"It's been a while. Are you offering?" He had his signature cocky smirk on his lips, a smirk that exposed his mesmerizing dimples.

"What if I am?""

"Have at it, love." He didn't have to tell me twice, and just like that the tables were turned. He was now the one in charge.

I got on my knees and quickly crawled in-between his thighs. He just sat back in his chair and watched me with his lust filled blue-green eyes. It didn't take me long to unzip his zipper and pull his impressive manhood out of his pants. I studied it for a bit, realizing how much I missed it.

I teased him by gliding my tongue up and down his shaft a few times then wrapped my lips around his tip, sucking and nibbling on it gently. I heard him hiss under his breath and that encouraged me to continue with the process.

The more I teased his manhood, the bigger it grew and I couldn't help imagining it buried in my entrance. I soon allowed his entire cock to disappear into my mouth. Since it was so long I had to squeeze most of it down my throat. I felt Klaus' hand grip onto my head, preventing me from pulling his cock out of my mouth. That's how I knew that he felt nothing for this Jessica wench.

He could never do that to me, his wife. He would never force me to do something that I didn't want to do.

When I began to gag, he finally released my head and allowed me to bob my head back and forth, sliding his manhood in and out of my mouth.

"You seem to be a professional." I heard him say.

'No, I am just a professional at sucking YOUR dick.' I thought to myself while squeezing my lips around his shaft.

"That's enough." He pulled his cock out of my mouth when he was close to his high.

"Oh, we're done already?" I asked with a frown on my face, I was looking forward to him pounding me.

"Not quite." He replied before standing up and picking my up to lay me down on his desk. He didn't bother to pull my skirt off; instead he ripped it in half then threw it across the room.

Next thing I knew he had his cock buried inside me. I can't possibly describe how painfully good it felt, if I didn't know better I would have cummed right then and there, but I wanted to give him a good time.

He didn't give Jessica's body time to adjust to his manhood; he just began thrusting in and out. God, it felt so good, when I was alive, Nik rarely ever fucked me unless he was angry. He just made love to me, which I absolutely loved also.

"God you're so tight. He growled, pounding into me faster. I propped my right leg on his shoulder so he could hit my core at the angel that I loved the most.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." I cried out, holding onto my bouncing tits for dear life as Klaus repeatedly hit my g-spot.

Soon I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't help but explode around his shaft. He pulled his manhood out of me and finally allowed his release. His cum hit my stomach and my cheek. I couldn't help but dip my finger in the cum he left on my cheek and tasted it.

"Delicious." I purred with a confident smirk on my lips.

"Glad you enjoyed it, now please leave. I have work to do." He told me after fixing himself and taking a seat in his chair once again. "Don't forget your skirt."

I won in two ways, I got pounded and Niklaus is still not over his Caroline yet.

He's still not over me yet…

I followed his command and left the office with my torn up skirt. I snapped my fingers and left Jessica's body. I watched as her body fell to the floor and thought to myself 'She is going to be really confused when she wakes up naked in the hall.'

* * *

Notes: I got bored and decided to write this drabble. I wrote a similar one like this in my notebook a few years ago and just made it into a Klaroline story. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
